Forever Yours, Faithfully
by JR-Boone
Summary: Pezfaberry. Late in their lives the woman recall a heat wave that changed their lives forever. But they wouldn't go back and change the decision they made that weekend for the world. Implied Girl!Peen


Title: Forever Yours, Faithfully  
>Rating: T<br>One-Shot  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.<br>A/N: Pezfaberry. Implied Girl!Peen. Sweet-fluff? Review?

* * *

><p>You asked them what they remembered from that weekend all three women's faces would invariably obtain a level of fond remembrance that you knew deep in your heart was reserved only for people who had known the truest of loves.<p>

They halfheartedly groaned as they told you that one of things they remembered most was the almost crippling heat. You wouldn't for one moment believe the sincerity of those groans because they couldn't even dream of meeting up with the three sets of eyes all lost in a memory.

One of them laughed gently as they explained that, that weekend was the weekend of the worst heat wave in New York history. "I swear it was in the quadruple digits," the blonde said shaking her head in disbelief.

They all laughed that it was just their luck that they had found themselves without power that weekend and the Latina looked a little guilty as she explained why. "There was this guitar. It was beautiful."

"She was in love with it," the petite brunette gushed as she smirked at the woman lovingly.

"I could have gone without it," the raven haired beauty rumbled as she crossed her arms.

"But we loved you to much for that," the hazel eyed woman replied teasingly as she stroked the Latina's hand.

"We knew she wanted it so bad," the petite woman said. "And she had always taken such good care of us. Giving up everything she wanted to make sure that we were okay."

"It was her birthday," the blonde reminisced. "And she was working a double on it so she could get the weekend off to spend with us because it had been so long since the three of us had spent any time alone."

"She was slaving away at work and the two of us were on our way to pay the electric bill that was already two months passed due when we started talking about that guitar," the brunette laughed. "We knew that we didn't exactly have the money for it though."

"I'll say," the Latina chimed in as she looked at her wives fondly.

"But we knew that come Monday all of our checks would arrive and if we were careful we would be able to pay off our bills for at least another month with them." The blonde added.

"Then she texted us. She was working her rear end off on her birthday but she still managed to duck out for a minute just to text us that she loved us," the brunette said dreamily as she leant her head gently on the Latina's shoulder.

"So we took that money for the electric bill and we went to that shop and bought that guitar," the blonde beamed proudly.

"It was amazing," the Latina admitted fondly.

"You deserved it," the brunette replied as she kissed her jaw softly.

"Unfortunately when we got home our power was shut off," the blonde chuckled rolling her hazel eyes.

"And the very next day the concrete jungle turned into an oven," the Latina snorted.

"But it wasn't all bad," they said as they released simultaneous sighs.

Then you asked what else they remembered from it. And they told you that because of the heat they remembered the breathtaking sight of sweat rolling off of fatigued bodies as they moved together. How their hair became plastered to their heads as they lost track of the minutes and hours. They only left that tiny apartment once, and that was only to grab a couple armfuls of sports drinks so their bodies wouldn't succumb to heat exhaustion.

They told you that the best love songs ever sang were sung by Etta James and Billie Holiday. The blonde explained that the only thing that worked in that damn apartment was a hand crank powered record player that the girls had gotten her for the previous Christmas so she could play the Jazz records she had fallen in love with. Those long since pawned off records were the soundtrack to those moments together.

Then they all got a faraway look in their eyes as they told you that the moment they remembered and cherished more than anything from that weekend was the moment when they decided to throw caution to the wind. They didn't think of how drastically it would change their lives. Sure they knew it would. They were more than aware that the decision they were making was something they couldn't take back. They knew that it would make their already hard lives even harder. They knew that they were being reckless at best, but you couldn't even question their joined sincerity when they said they knew all of that and didn't care one bit. After the thought took hold in their minds they didn't look back even once, they never had.

They went on to tell you that sometimes people surprise you, for the bad and the good.

For instance the two fathers that they figured would stick by them through thick and thin turned their backs on them. They were fine with their daughter being a lesbian sure. But not if she was going to be dating two woman at the same time, and sure as hell not if she was going to "throw away her future". That was a bad surprise.

But there was a good surprise, like the mother who turned her back on her daughter when she was sixteen, scared, and pregnant; surprised them all when she stood up and said that she loved her daughter no matter what. And if being a lesbian with two girlfriends and "throwing her life away" was what she wanted then she was going to support her no matter what.

The other parents didn't surprise them at all when they damned their daughter to hell in angry Spanish and told her that they hoped she would be happy with her whores. They saw it coming, but the blonde and brunette still ended up holding the Latina that night for hours as she cried her heart out.

Then they told you that sometimes things don't always turn out the way you dream they will when you're younger.

You might not make it to Broadway, but you might just discover a love for teaching kids how to sing. The kids you work with are under-privileged at best, at worst they come from broken abusive homes. But for five hours a week they can work through all their problems through music. It's rewarding.

And you might become the Chief of Medicine at some famous hospital just like your father, but instead you might become a nurse in a hospital where you are more than needed. Nurses do all the real work anyways.

Of course sometimes you might get better than you ever dreamed. You might have been raised to believe that you would never be better than your parents, but after hard work and dedication you find yourself owning your own non-profit organization. It's aim? Helping pregnant teens receive the care and support they deserve no matter what their circumstances are. Everyone needs a safe place to go.

But that is the thing about dreams they said, sometimes you don't even realize you had one until it happens.

Like the dream that came true when Quinn gave birth to a healthy little baby boy nine months after that heat wave, ironically there was the worst blizzard in New York State history that night. That little baby boy later grew up to be your father.

They were never sure of whom his other biological parent was. His skin was only slightly tanned so he could have been either Rachel's or Santana's, and his eyes and hair were dark so again it's unsure. They didn't really care and they never even thought about checking. He was all of theirs.

When Quinn gave birth Santana and Rachel were on each side of her holding a hand. Santana was the one who fainted, which was a surprise and something she was teased about every day for the rest of her life. Rachel was super over-prepared. You best believe when that pregnancy test came up positive she bought every book out there having to do with babies, which really wasn't a surprise at all.

They worked hard for that family. All three of them pulled long hours at their jobs and for the first five years of Jude's life the three of them couldn't count a period of over nine hours when they were all together in the house alone. But he had everything he could need and want. Theme birthdays parties, whatever lessons he wanted that week, and on his sixteenth birthday his very own car; used but a classic. With all the love and support in the world that little boy also grew up to be a New York State Senator and eventually Secretary of State.

They still have that guitar that sparked that weekend. It's become kind of a family superstition actually. All three of them swear up and down that if Quinn and Rachel hadn't bought it then the weather would have stayed pleasant and lovely. Not that it would have changed anything really. They were ready to have a family then. Sure it might not have been the idea time to do it, but once their collective mind was made up it was made up.

Santana drags the guitar out every once and a while and softly strums their song. It's Faithfully by Journey. When Rachel sang that song both Santana and Quinn were peaking through the curtains and started feeling more for the then-diva. Rachel saw them though she didn't react to it, she was in the middle of a performance after all, but she felt something then too.

That's the main reason why the second year of Glee was so tumultuous for the three of them. They all had these feelings that they didn't know what to do with so instead of talking it out like mature adults they ended up getting into drop down knock out fights. Santana smirks and tells you that they still do that sometimes. Rachel and Quinn both hit her knee lightly and tell her to shush.

They were in love since they were sixteen years old. There is no doubt in your mind about that. They were forever each other's, faithfully.

You remember that talk for the rest of your life and find yourself telling it to your children one day. They were curious about where they had come from and you told them they came from the three most amazing women that ever lived.

The three of them passed away like they would have wanted. Together. Rachel passed away first, losing a battle to cancer. Less than a week later both Quinn and Santana passed away too. The doctors said that they died from natural causes, but you all knew better than that. They simply couldn't live without the diva after eighty years of being together. When Rachel died they followed her into the dark, holding hands you're sure of it.

They were buried together on the anniversary of that Regionals Performance where that relationship had first sparked. It was right that that weekend there was record breaking rains in New York City. The three of them always were a force of nature.

They were laid together in a private plot that your father bought for them. It was perfect. You know that they would have loved it. Their tombstones were Italian marble. On top of Rachel's it read Forever, on top of Quinn's it read Yours, and on top Santana's it read Faithfully.


End file.
